


Game Over!

by Weegi (orphan_account)



Series: A Bunch of Little!Luigi Drabbles [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Cutesy, Little!Luigi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uncontrollable Giggling, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Weegi
Summary: Apparently Luigi still knows how to play video games when little. Only something normally frustrating becomes immensely amusing for this plumber bab.





	Game Over!

_**Too Bad!** _

Luigi immediately starts giggling uncontrollably as the ominous letters drop onto the screen-while meanwhile you sigh in frustration. This is-what,the  _third_ life he lost while playing? 

"Luigi? Do you need help playing?" you ask,trying to calm yourself. 

"No! I c-can pway good by m-myself!" he squealed in response-even though he seemed more interested in teething on his Wiimote than actually playing. You had to admit-Luigi was quite the unusual little-one who giggled after losing lives in video games. 

He tried again...but seconds into the level he fell into a black hole... **again.** And of course here come the giggles-Luigi squealed and laughed in absolute glee as his little digital self screamed in horror as he was sucked into the pitch-black vortex of certain death.

You could only facepalm. This was honestly getting irritating,but at the same time...Watching him giggle was adorable in some way,even though it meant him basically failing in game nearly all the time.

You take a breath and then look at Luigi again. He seems to be genuinely trying to finish the level, babbling happily as he attempts to navigate the twists and turns in the game. At least he's getting there.

"That's it,you got it!" You encourage. He giggles at this and manages to get to the end of the level-and finally to the Star! You cheer along with him as you both watch the little virtual Luigi hold the star above himself in triumph.

"Good job, Weegie!" 

He giggles at this,clapping adorably. 

"Do you wanna play again?"

Luigi thinks about this for a bit...but shakes his head. "'Wan baba," he babbled,making grabby hands at you. Smiling, you pick up your adorable plumber bab and carry him to the kitchen. 


End file.
